


Coming Home

by oreobabez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreobabez/pseuds/oreobabez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is the first official crossover fanfic that I've FINALLY been happy enough to post and not keep it hidden away like I have been for the past couple of years.</p><p>This IS a multi chaptered fic, just so you are aware. Each chapter also will vary in length. I'm also hoping to post at least once every two weeks. (It might keep me accountable for posting this way.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first official crossover fanfic that I've FINALLY been happy enough to post and not keep it hidden away like I have been for the past couple of years.
> 
> This IS a multi chaptered fic, just so you are aware. Each chapter also will vary in length. I'm also hoping to post at least once every two weeks. (It might keep me accountable for posting this way.)

It was another beautiful day, albeit that there was a strong breeze today yet it wasn't strong enough to be called wind. The sun was also seemingly to be playing a game of Hide and Seek as it would be out for a bit before it would once again disappear behind the slowly greying clouds as they moved past the pink building. This particular pink building was Ouran Private Academy. It was here that a young female, who was posing as a male student because of the idiocy that people can't tell when one is actually a male or female, stood with her short brown hair flowing in the wind.

It was already the end of September, which she could hardly believe. She had, once again, denied the chance to attend another prestigious school. She had known that her name had been down for that school for years! But, she wouldn't be attending that school until she knew that her brother was going to be attending. She had another year until that point. Her mother had told her that he would be fine living there in the UK with her father and Aunt Lily. Though, she had her doubts. Sure, they hadn't conversed in years but she was sure that it was from them trying to reconfigure their lives again after all. Though, there was a niggling feeling that something had happened a few years ago. For now, she'd have to wait until she went back to the UK at Yule.

"Haruhi!" That would be the twins, she thought to herself. They reminded her so much of HER twins that were in the UK, right down to their looks. Both sets were of the prankster nature. Then again, so was she as she was the daughter of a Marauder.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru." She told them politely.

"What were you thinking about this early?" Kaoru asked.

Well, that was an unexpected question for this early but she'd have to lie just a bit. There was no way she could tell them that she was starting to feel homesick (finally after 5 years) and wanted to return to her homeland of the UK. If she were to return there, she'd have to take up the Headships of all available Houses there.

"Just mentally reviewing for all the tests today." She stated. It had been true that she had actually done that already today. This was one reason that she was happy that she had studied Occulemcy, which was the art of shielding one's mind. Not to mention that it helps keep her mind clear and organized.

"Which tests do we have today?" Hikaru asked. She had a feeling that neither had studied for them.

"History and Math." She told them. Ironically, those were their first two classes of the day too.

"When do we have them?" Kaoru asked.

"First and second period this morning." She told them. She had kept walking so she didn't realize that the boys had just frozen slightly. Though that was a perfect opportunity for a certain blond haired club president to catch up to where they were. Well, and their vice president wasn't that far behind either.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" The vice president, Kyoya Ootori, asked. He had raven colored hair, groomed to perfection. Often times, she had to wonder if he was related to the LeStranges in the UK as he had a lot of their characteristics. Just that he needed glasses.

"My apologies senpai. I just finished informing the Twins that we had two tests today. First in History as our first class, then in Mathematics during second period this morning." I told him bluntly.

"I see. At any rate, we need to get inside soon before the class bells start." Kyoya stated. I nodded. I didn't drop off my bag as I would normally do in a day. Actually, I rarely did that on test days. I always had something in my bag that would keep me occupied for the second half of the class while all the others were still finishing up their tests.


	2. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't wait until Sunday to post this chapter considering I'm trying to keep ahead a chapter from what I am posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two

With the day over now, we were finally able to start our club activities. The Host Club, which was the club I was essentially forced to join after I broke an expensive vase that they had valued at eight million yen, was always set up and in the room before everyone else came.

"Just a quick run through everyone!" Came the excited voice of our president, Tamaki Suoh. To be honest, he acted far too much like Ranka. Were they long lost siblings?

"We'll be over here, Tono, playing up our act." The twins stated in harmony.

"Takashi and I will be over here. I'll be eating cake!" Came a hyper voice of the third year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We all called him Honey-senpai though. His cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, whom we all called Mori-senpai, was sat next to him.

"I'll be keeping tabs on the finances for the club." That would be our vice president, Kyoya Ootori. I swear that he could essentially be either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin if we had to go through Hogwarts housing.

Tamaki would be a Gryffindor. The twins, either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Mori-senpai could probably go to Hufflepuff. Honey-senpai? Either Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

"I'll ensure that everyone's refreshments are kept up with in between my own clients." I replied. Everyone went with the same teas for each round that I did this anyways.

With that, I ensured that my place was actually set up to receive people before I went to start the tea. The first batch was set to be Jasmine anyways. It was actually my favourite, as well as my Uncle Lucius'. I was starting to miss him terribly.

We would go every Yule to see him, but we hadn't gone last two years. Ranka didn't trust our Floo network to get me there safely or to even go alone for that matter. He had to work those nights, much to my annoyance.

"Haruhi?" Came the voice of Kyoya-senpai. Yes, we were all on a first name basis.

"Yes Kyoya-senpai?" I replied, finishing up with the tea at last. 

"Doors will be opening soon." With that, he and I both left. The tea would be fine where it was for a few minutes. After all, the water was scalding hot and that time frame would have it cooled down to perfection.

After the doors opened, in bustled about twenty girls. I knew they were for the other hosts. Mine rarely came until after they had talked to another Host first. So, usually after twenty minutes.  
However, today was a bit different. I heard two sets of echos from people walking. One sounded feminine and the other masculine.

I had to hide my surprise behind at least two sets of shields so that I wouldn't squeal OR run to hug who had just walked in the door.

My Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius Malfoy! I could tell because, even in their transfigured robes, they were still regal in their looks.

"Who might you be?" Kyoya asked my Uncle and Aunt. I guess he was trying to see if they were lost.

"Pleasure to see you both again, Lord and Lady Malfoy." I stated calmly from beside Kyoya.

"You know them?" Said senpai asked me.

"Pleasure to see you again too, Heir Fujioka. Now that we have those stifling pleasantries done, how have you been dear?" Aunt Cissy asked. I chuckled as I had to agree that the pleasantries were a bit too strict when people of pure blood society were meeting up after a length of time.

"Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, I have been well. Been missing home more lately though. And I really must apologize for not coming these last two years. Ranka's had to work and he still doubts the fact that I can get anywhere safely without him." I was keeping in mind not to mention the Wizarding World as we were still in a muggle, or a non-magical person, area.

"He worries for you like a parent should. Even if he is not your biological father, he still has that right." Lucius was one of the rare people who knew who my real father was. Of course, so did I. I had spent a few years with James Potter. He, in turn, had tried to drill it in to me that I needed to do as much Quidditch stuff as I could.

"True. Speaking of biological fathers, I know that most people don't like talking about it, but did he die in the war or was he able to remain hidden?" I asked. 

"I'm afraid that he was killed in the war, dear. Him and his wife. Yet, they had a son-" Aunt Cissy started to say but I had to stop her.

"No, Harricus was not born to Lily Potter nee Evans. Mother fell pregnant with him just before her and Dad split so that he could marry Aunt Lily. It's complex thing that I remember now. Thank you for telling me that both died in the war. As no one has ever told me before now, I should return home soon in order to erect a memorial. Though, why was their will not activated, I wonder." I told them.

"Harricus? Who came up with that name?" A new voice came up behind me. It had to be either a host or a customer. A glance to the clock showed that my normal twenty minutes was up now.

"Harricus is the name I gave my younger brother because Mother, Father and Auntie couldn't think of a decent name. If my father and Aunt are dead, it makes me wonder who's been looking after him?" I asked.

"We don't know. Just that Dumbledore took him to be raised with love and care." Uncle Lucius stated. Right at that moment, I knew where my brother was. However, I couldn't do anything about going to Scotland or England until I talked to Ranka. And speak of the devil as the flamboyant cross dressing male walked in with another male that I also recognized.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I nearly wanted to hurl when I saw that one Cornelius Fudge was walking in with my stepfather. Didn't the man have a magical district to run?

"Heir Fujioka, pleasure to see you again and in such great health!" Why was this man sucking up to me again? Oh, right. I was an heir to running the Ministry of Magic. Oh, did I forget to mention that tid bit about me? I am a pure blood witch in Wizarding terms.

My homeland is that of Britain, though we've gone to a few different places in order to avoid suspicion on ourselves.

"Good afternoon Minister Fudge. Well met this afternoon! Glad that you are also in wonderful health. How can I help you today? Afternoon Ranka." I greeted the men accordingly.

"Fudge here just gave us notice." Was all that Ranka stated before handing me a rolled up parchment.

Quickly reading it, I noticed that it was an active call for anyone who was a British citizen (like myself) who happened to have left the homeland within the past fifteen years. We had left roughly ten years ago now. Damn. But, the plus side is that they are giving everyone until Yule to be back. 

I glanced down to see who had actually signed off on the order. Normally, I was going to expect that the Idiot in front of me had pulled some of his power in order to get this to go through, but it wasn't his signature on that first line. He was a witness only. No, my own mother's signature was there as the Minister for Magic.

"I'm guessing you didn't know about your mother's last order?" Cornelius asked after five minutes of silence at my table.

"I never knew any of my Mother's orders but I know that it will be adhered to like we always do. You'll have until Yule to keep pretending that you are the Minister. After Yule, I'll be taking up that mantle along with all the other Headships that I am set to take up." I told him curtly before adding an order. "As the British Heir to the Ministry, I am requesting a complete list of those not in Britain at this time and should be."

"I can provide that to you by end of the day as I don't have anything to write with." The Minister glumly replied.

Pulling out a muggle pen, I handed it over. Though, I could see that he didn't want to touch that item.

"Did you want to use a quill and ink then if you don't want to touch the pen?" I asked the Idiot.

"I would prefer that. How is it that you can stand using that contraption?" He asked.

"They take time to get use to but I'm starting to like them. Much easier to write with and there's no risk of splotching the paper with your ink." I stated, getting up to go grab my bag. I always kept a quill and ink pot in there, though they were under concealment charms.

"Also, heir Fujioka?" The man asked. 

"What else Minister?" I nearly bit out. I was getting irritated in his mere presence.

"Drop the facade of being lower than those here. It doesn't suit the young lady I knew." He tried to order me.

"I'm not pretending that I am lower than some people. Just some of my clothes don't reflect my status. And it would serve you well to remember who's your superior." I told him. I had gave up on going to get a quill and ink, but I did a wordless transfiguration. I wanted my pen to be that of a quill and to have it be self inking. It wasn't a binding one, or a blood quill as we called them.

"My apologies." He muttered as he scratched out at least thirty names before he was finished and handed me the parchment and transfigured pen back, which had been returned to its original state. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to start looking at the names, well last names, right now.

It must have been luck that I hadn't taken a sip of my tea at this point as I had been clearly shocked. It had to have appeared on my face as well as Ranka was giving me a questioning look.

Ayankoji. She was one of those "princesses" that had been slightly jealous of my unfortunate luck of capturing Tamaki's attention.

One of my own guests, Miss Kurano Atchinson, was also one.

There were a couple B's and C's but I didn't know who they were or if they attended the Club.

Only one D. Tamaki Rene Suoh de Grantine. I didn't get why the name would be there and not with the G's but I didn't want to ponder on it.

There was another F besides myself. No G's.

Both Hitachiin Twins was on the list. No I's or J's. One K. Reiko Kanazuki. I knew she was part of Ouran's Black Magic Club. Nekowaza said that she was the only other one to join willingly.

They had three L's. 4 M's. Only 1 N, and it was rather surprising to note that it was Nekowaza himself. 

That was 20 names already. Which meant that I would need to get them back up to speed for those not born or raise mostly in the Wizarding World.

O's brought me to revealing that it was only Kyoya that needed to return. I knew that he had other brothers and an older sister too.

P's, Q's, and R's were nonexistent.

S came with a Shido family. That entire family. Well, at least I knew where Kyoya's sister went to. The Shido's were a pureblood family from Britain at any rate.

There wasn't any other letters up until the W's when I caught the name Weasley, William. I knew that he had always wanted a job with the goblins, but London branch didn't hire directly from London. They first sent them to either Egypt or some other remote place of work for two years if curse breaking is what you wanted to do. Then you needed at least three years in Egypt at their branch after you learned all their customs. The goblins were thorough yet vicious little creatures.

"Stroke William Weasley's name off this list of people to contact because they aren't presently in Britain. He's setting himself up to be a curse breaker in London." I told Cornelius, handing the muggle pen to him with a glare that told him that he ought to use the damn thing and not complain once.

"How are you -" He started to say but I cut him off.

"I've been in touch off and on with him and that is what he wants to do. He finished his schooling three years ago if I recall correctly. Top of his class in History, Arithmancy and Runes. Near top of the class in Potions, but I assume a certain professor may have been the cause of that as he hates Weasley's in general now. Granted, I'd be able to call him back if he wishes to retake his Potions exam and will overwrite the exam grade." I told the Idiot in front of me. With that, the man stroked off the name. We were finished. Well, even guest time was actually over. The ones on the list that were our regulars actually stayed until the bitter end before the cleaning started. That I would be doing tomorrow morning before classes instead. It would take me mere minutes to do it anyways. I tended to do my homework here first once everyone left and I was suppose to be cleaning.

"Miss Kurano, Miss Ayankoji, can you both stay once we lock the doors to the others please?" I asked politely. I was trying very hard not to sneer at the red head.

"We'll be taking our leave then. Are you going to be long?" Ranka asked.

"Hm. I can forgo doing homework and the cleaning job takes five seconds for me, so no I won't be too long tonight. At least, I hope not." I told him. "Pleasure to see you again Cornelius. Do try and behave like a good Neutral Puppet figurehead for the next couple of months while I am finishing up some affairs here." I waved off the Idiot before he could do a verbal farewell. But, he was still the pureblood Minister and so he kissed my hand in farewell.

"We'll be waiting at your place then before we head off to dinner." Aunt Cissy stated after I gave both of them a hug.

"Are we eating out again or did you want me to cook?" I asked.

"Which do you prefer?" Ranka asked from the door.

"Either way, it'll be expensive. I'll cook. I'll grab groceries on my way home." I told them before they FINALLY left and we could lock the doors for the day, minus the few people in the room. Well, we were missing two others that I wanted to talk to as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! For starters, it didn't necessarily like being wrote. Second, I got hit with a mini writer's block. Third, work kind of got in the way. Also, I just wanted to thank those that are reading, commenting, subscribing and/or bookmarking this story! Means a lot to me! Another thing, each chapter essentially follows suit with the previous chapter, just to let you all know. If I had left it all as one chapter, then I'm afraid that we would still have been sitting with an extremely long first chapter that wouldn't have been published yet. 
> 
> RandomAsRainbows: Not everyone in the Host Club will be thrilled or accepting, though I also haven't got around to really writing that segment yet. The time that they will actually be saying anything won't be until either this next chapter or within the next 2-3 chapters. Just depends on how the rest of the story decides that it wants to be wrote out.

Chapter Four

 

I quickly sent off a message through the chain I wore. Well, it was a thought that I wanted them to be in the Host Club room as soon as possible. They had their own designs that I didn't know about. I just taught them a dark charm that could be paired and placed on jewelry. Mine was the necklace Mom gave me.

 

Less than a second later, they were here.

 

The reactions were hilarious to say the least. Two redheads paled. And a certain annoying blond squeaked.

 

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you what it is that I was talking about with those at my table. It directly involves you after all." I started. 

 

"Spit it out commoner." Ayankoji spat out. Clearly, she didn't want to be around me much longer.

 

I decided it was time to drop the commoner glamour I was wearing. I guess I was pretending to be lower than the best station I had.

 

In dropping those, I heard many people gasp. I knew that I was even more aristocratic in my looks.

 

"Right now, Ayankoji, you are nothing but a half blooded witch. Oh, yes, I recalled your muggle mother and a wizard father from Britain. Both were just as snobbish as you are. I had only hoped that you would have approached me in a decent manner to question which Fujioka line I had come from, but in these past few months, you never did." I glowered at her before I continued. "Granted, Fujioka was the only name I could really fit on that enrolment form to come to school where my mother had as well. My true last name is Fujioka-Potter." I finished. I knew that the Potter name held a lot of weight to it as well.

 

"P-Potter?!" She screeched. She looked a bit pale too.

 

"Only female to be born to James Potter-Gryffindor-Perevelle. My mother was Kotoko Fujioka-Ravenclaw." I told her on a whim.

 

"You have all those titles?" Miss Kurano asked.

 

"Unfortunately, I can only take on the name of Potter as I was the first born. I needed to be linked somehow as my father was unhappy at first about a daughter coming before a son. He respected the patriarchal society that came with the Potter line. Fujioka's have been mostly matriarchal in terms of lineage inheritance. So, I'll gain the Ravenclaw and Ministry titles but I'll be taking up the mantle of Regency for the Potter Accounts soon.

 

But, enough about my lineage for the time being. Miss Kurano, your line is that of a Noble pureblood house." I continued though I was interrupted by the twins.

 

"How do you even know all this?!" They whined. Nekowaza, who had been silent up until now, chuckled.

 

"She's a history nerd who also likes looking into people's family trees a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if she looked into each of your families already and know who is all in your family and what the comprehensive list of things each family member has done in their lives. I got the run down of my name and heritage two weeks ago."

 

"Right in one. I already researched the non magical archives on each family of the patrons that attend the Host Club as well as each member. Hence, the reason so far why you selected amount are here.

 

All of you are witches and wizards. More than likely though, those powers have been bound by someone for some odd reason." I stated.

 

"How well known are the Hosts in Britain?" Asked Miss Kurano.

 

"Their current names? None. However, each of them look like members of a few families that I know." I told them.

 

"And those are?" Kyoya asked.

 

"You closely resemble the LeStranges, either Uncle Rodolphus or Uncle Rabastan could be your father. Your mother just might be Aunt Bellatrix Black-LeStrange. Of course that is just speculation and we'd need to have you tested for sure to see about your lineage. So, overall, a dark pureblood family.

 

For Honey-senpai, I'm sure I see a lot of the Longbottom features. Not sure if Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank would be the parents. A light orientated family though that family has the skills to be Druids if they want to be. They have an affinity for Earth. I've heard that some people think that is a dark practice. I just think that is ridiculous.

 

For Mori-senpai, I'm going to say that there's a bit of Flint. Not sure about the matriarch side. Rosier perhaps. Both from Dark practicing families.

 

For the twins, there can only be one family that they could be related to. The Weasley's. They all have that shocking red hair." I concluded, even knowing that I hadn't touched upon Tamaki. Nor would I until they asked.

 

Considering that this speech had taken longer than necessary anyways. We'd have to talk more later, preferably at my place where any number of spells could be laid out. Ironically, it was also at that time that my phone rang. I simply summoned it to me.

 

"Fujioka." I stated simply.

 

"How much longer?" My stepfather whined. "Your godfather sent the limo he brought with him to go pick you up as we have a different way to get there.. He should be there soon. We decided that we can eat out tonight while you finish. Oh, and we called all the parents for you and they will be joining us at the restaurant since you may have questions for them too." With that, he hung up. I sighed.

 

"Looks like we're continuing this as we go for supper. Everyone is invited as each of your parents will be joining." I stated again, getting up.

 

With a quick flick of my wrist, everything in the room was set to normal. No dust could be seen either. I didn't like using magic most of the time when it came to the Host Club, but for today, I could tolerate it.

 

Out front, there sat a white limousine. That was the one that my godfather always used. Richly decorated on the inside. It also had a wet bar of a variety of drinks,so that there wasn't just alcohol in it that I knew my godfather wouldn't mind if I had a drink.

 

"Mistress Fujioka, it is a pleasure to see you again." The driver stated, after he opened the door. I let the others get in first.

 

"Arnold, how many times have I told you to use my proper name?" I sighed.

 

"Too many times but I also don't want to lose my job as a driver to Lord Malfoy and his family." Arnold stated.

 

"You won't Arnold. Besides, I'm family to the Malfoy's as I am their goddaughter. They dislike displeasing me anyways. But for now, let's get going. We're probably half hour from the restaurant as it is." I stated, finally entering the vehicle in question.

 

The boys were all squished together on the lengthy part of the seat, while the two seater was left for me. Conveniently, that was near the magically stocked fridge that would hold things that the general company in the vehicle would drink.

 

I quickly took out a small gold colored bottle that I knew to be pumpkin juice. I would only be able to have the one before we reached the destination.

 

"Anyone else want a drink? Knowing Ranka, Lucius and Cissy, they chose a spot half hour away from here." I asked. They all nodded as one, well besides Kyoya who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

 

"What are you drinking?" Tamaki asked.

 

"Pumpkin Juice. A rare treat for me to be allowed this stuff as I forget how sweet it is every time. And it takes time to get use to it. Something which I will ensure is acquired before the attendance of Hogwarts." I told them. "And you will all be learning everything you need to know that would pertain to your age range. The youngest that they start is age eleven."

 

Once everyone had a drink, there was silence for a bit more.

 

"You said that each of the Hosts looked like someone from Britain. Does the same hold true for me?" Tamaki asked.

 

"No, it doesn't Tamaki. Your official roots are solely settled in France and Japan, almost like my main family has roots to Japan and Great Britain. Your family is actually one of the leading families in France. The Malfoy's are another, as are the Delacour's. I'm pretty sure your full name, from when you were introduced at the Great Gala of 1989, was Tamaki Rene Suoh-de Grantine. De Grantine is the name of a Wizarding family." I told him.

 

"How would someone like you know that?!" Ayankoji asked, in quite the rude tone too.

 

"I was seven that year, and just two years after we left Great Britain on my father's orders, we figured that we could seek refuge for a few months with my Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy while they were living in France for the summer. It was at that time that the Great Gala was being held at the de Grantine Estate. I separated from Mother for a few hours because that ball was more for politics than for a child of my age to attend. I recall meeting Mistress Sophie around that time who also had an eight and a half year old son with her. She told me that his name was Tamaki Rene Suoh-de Grantine and that he was a half blood wizard. She didn't want her family to disown her as they didn't understand the concept that she had a child out of wedlock. Beyond that, she was muttering other things." I concluded.

 

It was just in time too, as we were nearing the restaurant. Well, we were still two blocks away and I still haven't shown them any kind of magic.

 

"But magic just isn't real!" Came exclamations from around the limo.

 

Wandlessly, I transfigured my school uniform into a decent looking dress that would suit the restaurant that we were attending.

 

"Magic is real, if you haven't noticed. But I know that each of you have magic within you as I've seen it happen during Club time since I've joined. Or, in the twins' case, even during class." I told them.

 

"Eh? We've been doing magic? How?" Mitsukuni asked.

 

"Ayankoji's hair turns a shade redder when I'm close to Tamaki. Did you all think that the light going over Kyoya's glasses was a coincidence when he was scheming? Changing a teacher's hair bright pink? Cake refills before I get back to your table? Always having your favourite teas?" I listed off.

 

"What about them?" The twins indicated to the two Blacke Magicke Club members. She gave off a sigh.

 

"Nekowaza and Kurano are both in the eighth branch down on my family tree on my mother's and father's side. I knew they were magical as soon as I heard the names. Their houses are Ancient and Noble, and still have their reputation intact." I told them with a glare, cutting off any further discussion as we walked into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally managed to complete the edits for this chapter! May have taken me a few months off and on to do it, but I am finally happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Also, I was rereading the story a bit again in hopes that it'll spark more inspiration to write the next chapter when I spotted a small error I apparently had made in Chapter 4. So, I fixed that up before I finished off this chapter.
> 
> Now, I have some extra time away from work coming up in a couple weeks, where I'll be on my way to Las Vegas for said week. I should hopefully have the next chapter mostly wrote at that point. Edits, if needed, may take some time though.

Chapter Five  
Ryoji had taken a long drag of the cigarette that he had brought with him. It wasn't that often that he decided to smoke, just on rare occasions. This could be classified as a rare occasion enough to warrant one. This meant that he could also lead the group inside this poshed up place that the Malfoy's had actually came to. They decided that his baby girl shouldn't be the one that was treating everyone to her own home cooked meal.

Oh, and the stuck up snobs that his daughter hung around with? Well, he could tolerate the kids but not the adults. Those wouldn't like the apartment that they were living in. With one last drag, he put out the cigarette finally when he noted the white limousine with the Malfoy crest coming up the road. At least that was one good thing about that kind of man. He had a means to get plenty of people here at once.

"Ranka." Haruhi greeted me. We didn't need the whole pleasantries after all.

"Haruhi, Ladies, Gents. Glad that you could meet here on such short notice. Your parents will be arriving shortly as well." With that, I lead them inside. I knew where I was going at least so that the attendant at the front didn't need to come back with us. However, I would go back outside after the kids were settled in.

Upon entrance to the Private Room that we had received, all the other adults stood and bowed once Haruhi entered. I really hated it when they would do that for her, but not for me.

-Haruhi's POV-  
I had to hold back the internal groan that wanted to spill out. These adults and their excessive bowing! I hated it! But, they were bound to bow too as I was actually the true Minister.

"You may be seated." I told them. It wasn't as cold sounding as I thought that I would sound. I guess being out in the muggle world really did help in some ways. My tone was warmer than normal, but it would be colder come the time I got back to Scotland.

Within moments of everyone taking a seat, the rest of the parents entered. Well, the muggle parents anyways. Until we had tests done on each of the children, we wouldn't be able to tell which Wizarding families they truly belonged to.

"Why are we here with a commoner family, Mr. Malfoy?" A man who closely resembled Kyoya asked. It seems as if these two knew each other. Of course they would. Aunt Cissy was a Healer. The man was a doctor. Not to mention that we had stocks in Ootori Enterprises. We, as in the Fujioka family that is. I'm not sure if the Malfoy family did or not.

"Mr. Ootori, it is finally a pleasure to meet you in person." I finally stated. I wanted to get on with the business. It is usually an agreement that we take an hour for business first, then any meals.

"Who are you?" The man in question asked, raising a brow at me. He just noticed where I was sitting. At an important place at the table.

"Heir Haruhi Fujioka-Potter." I told him.

"Fujioka and Potter, hm? Any relation to Kotoko Fujioka and Charlus Potter?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"Kotoko was my mother and Charlus was my grandfather on my father's side." I told him.

"I see. Both of those two people helped my family start Ootori Enterprises by making a large investment. We'll have to speak in private another day so that I can tell you what it is that will benefit you." He stated. I gave a nod. That should be done soon.

"Why are we here?" An elderly lady asked. I wondered if that would be the chairman's mother by chance.

"Dowager Lady Suoh, I presume?" I figured I'd take the risk anyways.

"Hmph. I suppose that would be my title after my husband passed away from a freak accident." The woman stated haughtily. 

Mother knew her husband. She would come home a few times just a bit tipsy from all the drinks the man would give her.

"We are here because each of you have been raising a pureblood wizard child." There. Nothing like getting the bandage off fast.

"Wizard? Is that what that old white bearded guy is as well?" The parents of the twins asked. White bearded guy though, it couldn't be?! He really needs to keep his filthy fingers out of meddling in other people's lives!

"If his name was Albus Dumbledore, then yes. He is considered the Lord of the Light. Truthfully, he needs to quit meddling in lives of others." I sensed that my magic was going to snap a bit soon if that man was mentioned again.

"The fashion mishap?" Ranka asked.

"Yes, him. I didn't know why he was handing me Kyoya that night. We had enough children at the time, but he threatened us to take Kyoya in." Lady Ootori spoke for the first time.

"We just got dumped with Hikaru and Kaoru when they were a few months old. No note or anything." The twins' father stated.

"I suppose that this meeting then is about their education and there is something else, right?" Lady Suoh finally stated.

"Yes. It is effective at the end of this year that all British citizens that had left the area are to go back. Kanazuki, Nekowaza, Shido, Fujioka, Ayankoji are five family names that are wrote down in order to go back. The twins are also down on that list due to the assumed connection to the Weasley family. Kyoya-senpai is drafted as well. I have my own suspicion on who his biological parents are. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are there too, yet their siblings are not required to come." I told the parents.

"Who would take over our companies?" Lady Hitachiin asked curiously.

"As long as you still consider the twins yours, you can safely assume that they will keep the Hitachiin Legacy alive. We have ways that we are able to control companies from around the world." I replied as I took a sip of my water that was in front of me.

It was at that moment that the doors were opened by the waitress with a few appetizers that I assumed had been ordered before our arrival. A female looking version of Kyoya-senpai came in and gave the mentioned senior in question a hug. She acted too much like Tamaki-senpai with that bubbly personality. Then it dawned on me as to who she was.

"Lord and Lady Shido, thank you for joining us on such notice. Please, have a seat. I'm Heir Haruhi Fujioka-Potter. I assume you are able to identify half these members, so I will go with the side that you wouldn't know. Beside me is Lord Ryoji Fujioka-Smith, my stepfather. Next is Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, my godmother and Aunt. After her is Lord Lucius Malfoy, my godfather and Uncle." I told them.

"Lord? I wasn't aware of any Lordship that I was needed to acquire." The male stated once he finally got over who was all here. Apparently he knew my godfather already but oh well. I have no idea if they had business together or not.

"Meddlesome old goat." I muttered, just barely containing the snarl that wanted to escape. I knew that the Shido family was nearly as old as my own family, just shy of a century though. "Lord Shido, I have a feeling that no one has told you that you are a wizard? Lady Shido is a witch." I told them instead.

"No, none of my family has told me anything in relation to that. My grandpop, though, told me once that I would have a great responsibility on my shoulders eventually. Dad had a small inkling but no one ever really confirmed it." Lord Shido stated.

"I'll have to tell you more about your family history at a later time, Lord Shido." I told him. We needed to get back on track soon.

"Father, did you know that I was a witch?" Lady Shido asked, looking to the Ootori patriarch. Right, she was a former Ootori.

"He would never have known that you could have been a witch dear. I'm afraid that you may have contracted it from my side of the family. For many years on my mother's side, we had been unblessed with magic of our own to use. I never told your father, but I was a squib who was willing to leave the magical world behind. I wanted to have my memories of anything magical removed, but my request had been denied." Lady Ootori replied.

"Squib? Am I supposed to know what that is?" Lord Ootori questioned indignantly. I thought it was time for my intervention.

"It means that your wife has magic as well, though she can not use it for herself. Her potential is locked inside of her. I, for one, am glad that your request was denied to have your memories removed. You would have lost the memories that you have a son and a daughter that will be needing you more." I told them both. Then, a thought came to me. I would need to make a certain potion to see if any other parent in this room, aside from the Nekowaza's and Atchinson's, were magical. Oh, and the two other Ootoris would need to be tested as well. Just to be safe.

"How does one know if they are magical though?" Lady Atchinson asked. Could it be that she thought another family member of hers could be magical?

"There is a certain potion, one that I was going to willingly make for each of you if you want to be tested, that will tell how magical you are or if you are a regular human being." I told them.

"I would like to know if I am. Is it possible to add my two other sons to the list as well?" Lord Ootori asked.

"I will be sure to make enough for thirty people, so anyone who wishes to be added can be added." I told them. Making that much would take at least a full day at a minimum. It could be left alone, but not for anything longer than an hour.

"How soon can you have it ready?" Everyone seemed to ask. Ranka, I noted, seemed to keep out of this kind of stuff. He hadn't liked potions at all from what he had told me, yet he was able to make a simple blood adoption potion a couple years ago.

"At least a day is what I would need to make it. The batches can be done simultaneously so that it doesn't take too long. If I go to purchase the ingredients tomorrow, I can start it Friday night." I told them, running through the time frame quickly. Everyone could be tested no later than next Sunday. The potion wouldn't spoil for at least three years if the proper preservation spells were placed on them as well.

However, that could be discovered at a later time. The parents seemed to be curious now. Had she missed something?

"Haruhi, dear, they were wondering when they could actually try the potion out." Ranka informed me.

"It should be ready by next Sunday for everyone to try. I'd have to gather the ingredients this week around when I'm going to school. Then, Friday night when I got home, I would be able to start it. Twenty four hours later, it would be done. I'd say Sunday so that it gives me a day, or at least a few hours, to get caught up on sleep." I told them. That would work at the least. However, as I was going to be making the potion, I couldn't exactly bring a large crate, shrunken or not, into a restaurant. I would also have to see if Mother ever had that mansion finished. Each person would have to pass through with either myself or Ranka. It would allow them entrance to a magical home for the time being. I'd probably want to live there full time after that day.

"We can meet somewhere and try it out next Sunday then. However, Fujioka-chan, I will excuse you all day Thursday and all day Friday from school and your club duties. Use those two days well." The Chairman stated. I actually couldn't believe that he'd be willing to do that. I would need at least one of those days to go to Gringotts. Actually, Thursday might be a great day to go with the Hosts too.

"Sir, would you mind excusing the Hosts as well on Thursday? I believe that there'd be some business that they'd need to accompany me for on that day." I asked. I noted that my Uncle was smirking a bit. He loved the challenges that I could give him in terms of politics sometimes.

"What kind of business do you need them to attend you with?" The Chairman enquired. I supposed that it was fair as one was actually his son.

"They need a full, comprehensive inheritance test done on them. See which families they are going to be joining. I would be able to help them of course, considering that there's a likelihood that I am related to them somehow in my own family tree. Even if it is through marriage on either side. Then, another thing they may want done is the blocks test done so that they have access to their magics. They'd also need to figure out if they have any creature inheritances coming up in any of the lines. I could speculate all that I want on which lines that I think they are apart of, but until they are confirmed by Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, then there's not much I could do. I know that I need to test which creature inheritances I'll receive myself." I told them.

"I thought you had that test done?" Ranka asked.

"I did, but at the time I hadn't declared myself the true Heir to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lines. Though, at this point, I would be having to claim the Headships of them. Normally, they'd go to their respective gendered versions, but I know that Grandpa Sal said that a Lady has claimed the Slytherin Headship once and it accepted her." I told him.

"What do you mean, Headships?" Kyoya asked.

"Head of the Magical Government, Head of the Fujioka line, Head of the Ravenclaw line, Head of the Slytherin line, and any others that I have to come across in my new version of an inheritance test. Each of those usually grants a large amount of funds that I can freely use. I only have the heirship to each of those lines, both in name and magic. Until I declare it otherwise with a goblin witness." I told them.

"How much are you looking at?" The Ootori patriarch asked.

That took me some time. I needed to figure out how much I had in the heir vaults now, multiplied by at least 5. "As an heir to each of those lines, I probably have close to twenty million galleons as some lines haven't been touched in a millenia. Though, what the galleons work out to in yen, I have no idea right now. Again, that's the job that the goblins have. I would need to consult with them more on that front. Though, I know that I'm rich? It's probably the reason why Grandpa Charlus and Mother each invested in the Medical industry. They knew that it would be a wise investment." I told him. Even I knew that the two of them investing in multiple medical facilities, both muggle and magical, would be beneficial as everyone would need care like what they could provide. I would actually have to look into all the companies that they had looked into and bought shares in.

"That, they were. They were wise. We still will need to chat though. But, I will let you know that we do have a medical facility in the UK that I could always move my base of operations to as well, that way we could still meet regularly." He told me. I hadn't known that they had already expanded to the UK, but that would be great to know. Just as I was about to reply, I received a vision. My back went as straight as a board. I knew that my eyes would have glazed over too at that point, considering that I watched mother when she went into one of her fits when she was awake the one time. We had actually been heading down to the lab that day when it happened.

My vision that I was having at this very moment involved my brother. He was running away from what looked to be a baby whale. Or beach balloon draped in black. I could care less. What worried me is that my brother was far too thin. The whale almost had my brother. I didn't get the rest of that vision, but I knew that it would be happening within the next month if any of the other features were any indication. Never mind the potion this weekend. It looks like I was going to where my brother was. I would know that neighborhood anywhere.

"What did you see this time, Haruhi?" Ranka asked, pushing a bottle towards me. The faint scent told me that it was a butterbeer. Someone had smuggled it in? It was super sweet, but that is usually what I needed after one of those visions.

"Those good for nothings that Aunt Lily thought to call family were starving my brother, yet over feeding their child. The latter of the two were chasing my dear brother. I'll have to change plans slightly. I'll go there and back tonight. My brother will be in Japan for a couple of weeks before we head back to the UK, but it can't be helped. I would rather him be safe than have those good for nothings continue to abuse my brother." I was nearly spitting in anger.

"Abuse? Are you certain that he didn't just have really lean muscles?" Ranka asked.

"He looked like a six year old." I stated, after a calm breath.

"How old should he look?" Lucius asked.

"He's a few months younger than Draco is." Was all the reply I gave to my godfather.

"T-ten? I know that next year, Draco will be going to Hogwarts." Cissy stated.

"Exactly. I need to get my brother caught up in everything to do with the magical world since I know where he is now. Knowing them, he wouldn't know anything about our world. She hated magic. Hated Aunt Lily. Thinks that we are all a bunch of freaks." I stated, starting to get angry again.

"If that is indeed true, be sure to take him to the Ootori Enterprise Medical Facility. Here's the location." The Ootori patriarch scratched out an address. I wouldn't say that it was going to be a huge building, which would be surprising, but it was a small clinic. And, it was actually right in Surrey. Perfect! "You will have to tell them that I sent the both of you there. I've been there a couple of times to settle some disputes, but they all know me by name and face. Actually, I'll go one better. I believe that I sent Akito there last week. He's set to return later this week. He knows that you are part of the Club that Kyoya is in, though just your name. If you tell whoever is working that day that you wish to see Akito Ootori, he will see you as soon as possible. I'll make sure of it. When were you thinking of going?" The patriarch stated. Actually, that even surprised me that the patriarch would do something like that. To get into that nice of a clinic would have a lot of influence.

"I'll leave after getting some rest tonight. I don't want that particular vision to come true by any means necessary. I'm just thankful that today was Friday and I can accomplish a lot this weekend as opposed to it being a weekday." I told everyone. It was true. I would be leaving Japan within three hours. I would assume that I'd need at least six hours there. Sleep for another two or three. Then, depending on the issues there with my brother, I probably wouldn't be back until Sunday night. Actually, I'd get an elf to help Ranka pack up the apartment we were living in. I'm sure that we would be fine if Uncle and Auntie would allow us to spend some time with them in their home while Harricus would be healing. 

"Feel free to use our place if you need to, Haruhi. You know where you can and can not go. The nurse should be able to apply anything basic for you. Or, if need be, you can use the lab there too if there's anything extra that you need. Just provided that Severus isn't using the lab for anything if he's also there." Cissy stated.

"Thanks! That will help out a lot, but I would still need to be back here no later than Sunday evening. Regardless of the amount of bed rest that Harricus would need to be on, I'm sure the nurse there would ensure that he took everything that is prescribed." I told her. I know that these people now knew about magic, but it would be hard to explain the existence of what house elves are and how our magic provides for them.

"Quite welcome dear." They stated together. Soon after that, we were set to finish up. After all, it was nearly time to have this restaurant close up for the evening. I knew that we had a lot more to discuss, which is why I was hoping that I could head straight home, yet I was stopped before fully leaving. The Nekowaza's had known that they were oddities already apparently. They had looks of understanding now that they knew what they were.

The Ayankoji's, on the other hand still looked livid that the magical world had been outed. This is what they were going to be approaching me about tonight, but I wasn't going to let them have their way.

"It was needed, Ayankoji's. My magic, while it had lashed out a bit earlier, had ensured that they can't speak of it unless it was with myself or any other in this room tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do want to get home, then I am off to save my brother from the people my Aunt Lily called family." I turned to walk away and out the door. I would deal with the others later.

Ranka caught up a few minutes later. "They all requested to see you when you returned to Japan after your brief UK visit, which I said that you'd call them when you returned. I took their phone numbers for you." There was a page full of names and numbers. Wonderful. I'd have to schedule them during club time it would seem this week.


	6. Note

I haven’t abandoned this story, in case anyone was wondering! Just that Muse hasn’t been overly cooperative in the last bit of time.

Also, I’m in the transition of moving. It’ll take some time to move, but I’ll get through it and hopefully manage to get some writing done too!


End file.
